More Than the Earth Needs the Sun
by music-is-mai-lfe
Summary: Zach loved Cammie. More than vampire stalker Edward loved Bella, and more than a shopaholic loved clothes. After they get into a small argument, Zach needs to woo Cammie back somehow. Please review! My first fanfic story. All opinions are welcomed!


Zach loved Cammie. More than vampire stalker Edward loved Bella, and more than a shopaholic loved clothes.

Ever since they had graduated Gallagher Academy, they had moved into a small apartment, just Cammie and Zach. They both had been accepted to the CIA, and since the Circle was gone, their lives were once again easy (Well, a spy's life is _never_ easy, is it?).

In the morning, they would kiss each other morning, grab a piece of toast, or in Cammie's case, waffles, and then head of to the headquarters in Langley. Most of the time, after work, they would order Chinese food for the night, cause Cammie _loves_ Chinese food, and then watch a movie that falls into the romantic or comedy section, but Zach would occasionally sneak sci-fi or action movie into their Netflix queue. They would cuddle on the couch during the movie and then head off to bed.

That's what their daily life was like. Except for the fact that they did a **LOT** more things than that every day.

* * *

"So you think you're a better spy then me?" Cammie asked with a sharp tone to her voice, which wasn't how she spoke very often.

"No, I didn't say that I was a better spy!" Zach sighed.

"I thought it was implied."

"You thought wrong."

"So you're calling me stupid now?" Cammie retorted, now with a very exasperated expression on her face.

"No, I was-"Zach started, but didn't finish cause Cammie cut him off.

"You know what Zach; just forget it," she said, "I just gonna stay at Bex's condo for a few days while you think about it."

She grabbed her coat and her purse, and slammed the front door behind, leaving Zach with a very dejected look on his chiseled features.

_Damn it, _he thought, _I shouldn't have said that in the beginning. _

He sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow. The ache in his heart was back. The only time this had happened was when Cammie left in the summer during their Junior and Senior year in high school. He totally had a mental breakdown. He went crazy. He had to woo her back somehow.

He was trying to think of ideas to win Cammie back. There was the serenade thing that boys did. Too common. Get down to his knees and beg for forgiveness? Too desperate. Date another girl and make Cammie jealous? Too hard. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

After two hours of mind raking, he had something in mind that Cammie would like. No, something Cammie would _love_.

But first, Zach Goode needed some sleep.

* * *

Cammie drove her red Ferrari 458 Italia over to Bex's flat. Yeah, this was one of the advantages of working at the CIA. They gave you nice cars. That and you would get to ride in a private jet.

She rolled downed her window while listening to the radio.

_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

Cammie wished that this would happen. She wanted Zach to come and ask to please come back. He could come over with a rose and beg for forgiveness. A car honk brought her back to reality. _Focus on driving, Cammie _she scolded herself.

Once she arrived at Bex's condo, she knocked on the door.

Bex came to the door in approximately 3.456 seconds.

"Hey, Cam. What's up?" she asked.

"The sky," Cammie answered with a small smile on her face.

"Haha. No, seriously, why are you here? It's 11 at night. Shouldn't you be snuggled up with Zach?" Bex asked.

"Umm…well..."

"What did he do Cam? Because I'm totally ready to go over there and beat his-"

"Bex, it's okay. We just had a little argument." Cam said.

"Did it have to do with throwing knives?"

Cammie shook her head.

"Hitting each other with pans?"

Another shake.

"Chucking forks?"

"You know, not every fight involved violence, Bex." Cammie cried.

"Oh"

Cammie looked at Bex. "If it doesn't bother you, can I say here for a few days?"

"Yeah! Finally! Someone living with me again. It gets kinda boring, you know?" Bex exclaimed with a very pleased look on her face.

"Thanks, Bex," Cammie murmured.

* * *

It was Saturday, three days since Cammie left. Zach was getting ready to go apologize.

He drove over to Bex's place. He had everything he wanted to say ready. Dinner? Check. Music? Check. Roses?

_Oh, shoot_ he thought _what kind of boyfriend forgets roses? Oh yeah, I do. Got to go to Albertsons now._

He grabbed his "police siren" and held it up. This would save at least 10 minutes of driving. _Ah, best 20 dollars I ever spent_ Zach thought. After getting a bouquet of amaryllises, carnations, and roses, he headed over to Bex's condo.

His hands were shaking when he rang the doorbell. _Okay, you can be dying on the inside, but you have to be suave on the outside _he reminded himself. Suave? Zach could _totally_ pull suave off. Cammie opened the door, wearing sweats and the I heart France tank top that Zach bought for her while on a mission a few months ago.

"Hey, Cammie," Zach said.

"Hi, Zach," was her reply.

Cue the awkward silence. Just then, Bex just **had **to take a walk. When she saw the two, there was only one thing she had to say.

"I can totally feel the sexual tension in-between you guys right now. It's just so…you know…strong…and tense…and I can't think straight right now so bye."

"Listen, Cammie. You are the most important thing in my life, and you are the only person I love. I need you to survive. I need you more than the Earth needs the Sun, a fish needs water, and, _sigh, _Macey needs her makeup. You're the only one who I can trust with my secrets and the only person who doesn't see _her_ in me when you look at me and-"

Cammie cut him off with a short, but sweet kiss. "I forgive you."

"Thanks, Cammie. This speech would have gone on for another 3 minutes if you didn't kiss me," He grinned. "Hey, I brought you dinner, oh yeah, umm, here is your bouquet, I meant to give you that earlier, oops."

Cammie smiled. She liked where this was going.

"Antonio, you can come in now."

A man wearing a tux sauntered into the place, carrying a violin with him. He started to play while another man wheeled in a table you would only see at a fancy restaurant like one in New York or France.

"Gosh Zach, you really went all out for me," said Cammie with a very shocked look on her face.

There goes the smirk.

Cammie rolled her eyes.

After their extravagant dinner, they were watching _The Lucky One, _because Operative Morgan was known for having a liking for chick flicks and Zac Efron.

During the movie, Zach let his mind wander off to the old memories of when they were in high school. Like the ball in sophomore year. And the time he dipped her in the middle of the foyer and kissed her. And when he gave her his jacket (which he read in _People, _the single sexiest thing a guy could do).

Cammie suddenly stopped the movie.

"Hey Zach, I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that violinist?"

"Antonio. So, what about him?"

"Nothing."

"Whenever you say nothing, it's always something. I'm too _Goode _to be fooled."

Cammie laughed at his lame and stupid pun. "That's funny, Goode."

"I try. So about Antonio…"

"Is he _the_ Antonio?"

"Oh yeah," Zach replied, while dragging out the o in oh.

"How did you get him to come? Don't you need his address and go ask face to face?"

Zach nodded.

"And isn't his address only available to "certain" people?"

Once again, he nodded.

"So how did you get him to come? Even the CIA doesn't know his personal information."

"Spy."


End file.
